Foramen
by ArcherofDarkness and Callie
Summary: Foramen means 'Opening' in Latin. What would happen if the portals between the worlds closed? Written by Callie Posted by Callie.
1. Default Chapter

Blue eyes fringed by long dark lashes stared hungrily at the bundle of Sophia bread that was being advertised in an open market. Long olive tinged fingers itched to snatch the warm bread and a lean stomach grumbled to be full.

Zalean Shepard was a South American, Latino- white mixed breed who was orphaned when she was eight. For the eight years following she had been forced to adapt to street life having no family or home. For food and bored as well as a little cash she sold her "services" on the corner allowing her to live in relative help. Sometimes, work didn't go well, like if her "employer" kicked her out or didn't pay her, her dues. During theses times she'd go for days without food until she could find another "employer".

Now was one of those times and the bread was just begging to be eaten. The store clerk was preoccupied at that moment with a customer; so taking the chance Zalean walked forward and swiped the bread out from under their nose, and stuffed it into her shirt. Guilt gripped her like an icy hand causing her to freeze momentarily, but she shook herself and continued on; walking fast to get away. Thinking she was in the clear she began to breathe again but with the first sharp inhale came the shouting.

"Thief thief! She stole the Sophia bread. Look there, she is right there!"

"Get her!"

Zalean didn't bother to look back she jetted down the street in a weave to avoid the milling people. A siren wailed in her ears warning her of police involvement. It was too late now for her to change what she had done she had become a criminal, who couldn't be caught.

Turning without thinking into a side street Zalean realized that she was heading for the river. Subconsciously her body must be taking her to the only place she felt safe; the water. Ever since she was a little girl after her parents' death she had been unusually drawn to the river that cut through her town. It was what connected her to the rest of the world because water is continues and has been many places. It was her place to escape and go anywhere she wanted.

Like a glass snake it slithered in and around the bends one of Mother Nature's finest gifts. Clean fresh water just beautiful as it sparkled in the afternoon sun. Before she knew it Zalean had arrived at the edge of a pier, with the police cars stopped behind her blocking the only escape.

If she were caught they'd probably put her in jail or in a Home. Zalean had heard stories from fellow "workers" about how bad the Homes were. Each girl had their own stories to tell about how they'd been abused, or forced to take medicine they didn't need, or how the people had run tests on them like a science experiment. So many different stories that were now making her tremble in fright.

"Put your hands up!" The police men yelled behind here, "You have no where to go."

Without a guardian she might be placed in an orphanage; the last place she wanted to be. Who would want her after all she'd been through no one would find her acceptable and if she was adopted that would be even worse. Being adopted was the last thing she wanted no one could replace her mm and dad. It had always been her greatest fear that one day she would mess up and get sent to an orphanage. That is why she couldn't be caught.

So closing her eyes she filled her lungs with the sweet air you can only get at the riverside. Wind picked up her brown hair and sent the brown wispy strand to blow about her. Then she pushed off the pier with her feet and although it seemed that she was flying she was actually falling, into the water.

Dorothea was losing her patience with the old priestess. If it wasn't for the fear that gripped her, Dorothea could have managed to open the portals herself but for now she'd watch from a safe distance while an old, well-paid priestess weaved her magic.

For the past weeks Dorothea had been trying to implement an idea she had formulated that would save her if Hekatah's plans backfired. Upon discovering a book of legends, Dorothea had vindicated that the gates linking Hell, Terrielle, and Kaeleer also divided all three from an entirely separate world. If only she could figure out the right way in which to light the candles, then she could crossover and with a fresh start dominate this new world.

A startling cry broke through Dorothea' thoughts and she saw that the wall holding the gate had dematerialized. Scrabbling forwards she held up her hand and tentatively touched the wall, which had become a swirling vortex. The old woman whimpered behind her; a sniveling whine of fear. Thinking that the woman might actually know something that she was keeping secret Dorothea turned on her.

"What is it old hag!"

At the word "hag" the priestess set her jaw ridged and turned about stubbornly refusing to answer. Dorothea's patience snapped and uncoiled in a string of magic which she round around the woman's neck slowly strangling her. As the woman began to struggle for breath Dorothea licked her lips and came forward.

"Now you _will_ tell me dear. Tell me what you know or," Dorothea closed her fist and the old woman struggled harder as the noose tightened, "I'll destroy you."

"You won't kill me." The woman spat back.

"Oh wont I?" Dorothea smiled wickedly summoning a jagged dagger and indicated her intent. "I don't need you. I can pay another priestess to open the portal and shell even have your notes to work with."

At this the old woman burst into hysterics. "One is coming," The woman cackling only fueling Dorothea's rage, "One is coming who has the power to close this door forever!"

Dorothea raised the dagger ready to plunge it into the woman's heart when suddenly she was slammed onto the floor. Blood flowed openly from her nose and she quickly passed into unconsciousness. For at that moment Zalean had been flung through the portal, which closed behind her.


	2. On Gates and Portals

**_Anne Bishop owns the world I own Zalean._**

The rather harsh crash landing was nothing compared to the surprise Zalean got when she had brushed herself off and looked around. The room she found herself in was not as much of a room as it was a temple, and the two women- one laying unconscious in a pool of blood- were nothing like the people she knew. They looked like they'd been taken right out of medieval times. Although perhaps it was Zalean that was out of her element, maybe she wasn't even in South America anymore. But how was that possible?

Shakily the older woman - not laying unconscious on the ground- walked over to a dais that immerged from the center of the room and took from behind it a package. Then to Zalean's astonishment, came forwards and extending a small feeble arm handed it to her. "My gift to you. Keep it safe." The woman said to Zalean motioning for her to take it, but Zalean didn't.

"What is it? Where am I?" Zalean watched blindly as the lady hid the parcel in her shirt with the Sophia bread.

"Keep it safe." The lady reiterated before running out of the room, leaving Zalean behind with the unconscious woman.

When the lady on the ground began to stir Zalean was still looking around amazed.

"That crooked little wench." The lady climbed to her feet not noticing Zalean behind her. "Oh, my no-o-o-se!" A hand flew up to cradle the offending nose and when it was removed Zalean saw the bleeding had stopped.

There was such a thing as magic in fairy tales and whimsical songs but this was life and as Zalean stood gaping the woman, with a wave of her hand, vanished the blood that stained her dress and the floor another magical feat. Fear told her to run but where to? If the woman noticed Zalean she would certainly be reprimanded, this stranger would be no more pleased of her presence then the blood and Zalean feared she too would been vanished. As if on queue the lady stiffened and turned around catching Zalean up with her cold eyes. Zalean was propelled backward as if by force the distance between the two increasing, but the woman remained motionless.

"Who are you?" The woman whispered nastily. "Where did you come from?"

Tentatively- her voice small compared to this woman's- Zalean answered, "I'm Zalean, I come from South America."

These words turned the ladies scowl into a smile as she inquired, "Is South America a section of Kaeleer or Terrielle? Certainly not in Hell."

"No its on Earth you know the 'blue planet'." Zalean was beginning to doubt the sanity of this woman but then again, she looked around, maybe she wasn't on Earth anymore. A famous line came to her mind; 'I don't think we're in Kansas anymore'. "Where am I?"

"Oh, sweet darling you're in Terrielle, I'm Dorothea." The sweetness was laid on too thickly and Zalean smelt a phony but she didn't want to be rude. " It seems you've come through this gate from a distant land."

Zalean turned and faced the now solid wall that she had just come through. "I don't understand."

"Here we've never heard of Earth except for in legends. The land of the Blood, or our world, consists of three different lands, which are connected by these gates. The gates allow us to travel out of space and into the other lands; you just passed through one that I've been trying to open. A gate to Earth." A gleam of triumph cascaded into Dorothea's eyes and she seemed distracted by images Zalean couldn't see.

"Why were you trying to open a gate to a world that you thought was a legend?"

The gleam hardened and the woman seemed to turn icy cold. Zalean felt the bitterness seep into her very soul as if she was caught in something. Tears spilled down Dorothea's cheeks; tears that tugged at Zalean's heart.

"I did it because I'm afraid." The ladies stony mask began to crack and feel with emotion, "I did it because there is an evil man after me, a man who will hurt me if he ever finds me. I was looking for a place where I could hide from this villain, Daemon."

Dorothea turned away and covered her face sobbing quietly into her palms.

"Could I… could I help with anything?" This wretched soul touched Zalean's pity button and she couldn't help but try to console her. As soon as she asked this though the woman Dorothea swung about, face dry sorrow gone.

"You are in my land now, lost and alone. I, Dorothea, will help you." She held her hands out to Zalean palms down and waited. Not familiar with court customs Zalean shook one hand and then the other.

"Well yes." Dorothea forced a laugh, " We have a lot to learn." The arm placed around Zalean drew her out of the room.

Dorothea sent a mental thread to her Master of the Guards: **Get me another priestess. That door must open! **


	3. The Package

**_Anne Bishop owns the world and Dorothea, I own Zalean._**

_A world where Queens ruled, a world of courts and magic, a world she couldn't leave. _

The room where they had disposed of her was more than adequate. The grand centerpiece of the room was a bed featuring a curtain of gauzy material that draped to the floor. A full wardrobe and personal study completed the elegant package. All the books that filled the studies many shelves which Dorothea selected either contained the history of the Blood or Court etiquette. Zalean was curious as to the history of the blood but after being meticulously questioned by Dorothea all she wanted was to sleep.

Collapsing onto the feather mattress she felt less comfortable then she had imagined. Remembering her hidden treasures, Zalean quickly emptied her stash. Ignoring the bread (her tummy already full with Dorothea's satisfying dinner) she grabbed the package the priestess had given her. With swift precise fingers she unwrapped it leaving only a black rawhide bracelet in her palm.

At first Zalean assumed that it was just an ordinary bracelet but assumptions can be misleading, and hers was. For in the center was an octagonal cut jewel. It was just as translucent as a diamond yet she noticed it wasn't sharply cut or perfectly shaped, as it would be in the case it was a diamond.

Dorothea had explained to Zalean that jewels represented rank among the blood, they were objects in which to channel power through. They were also color-coded so as to show their owner's power; the darker the jewel the more powerful the holder. This jewel was clear, obviously not powerful, but she could always look it up in one of the many Blood books.

Zalean wisely stashed the package beneath her bed remembering the dirty look Dorothea had cast on her when Zalean had explained that she was non-magic. If Dorothea were to find that she was in possession of a jewel there was no telling how the lady would react.

Sleep crept into Zalean willing her to stretch back out on the bed, which proved extra comfortable with the Sophia bread and bracelet now put aside. The downiness that incased her soon lulled her to sleep.

A/n: Review please. And special thanks to _Lady11Occult_.


	4. The Love of Reading

In grade school- before her parents died- Zalean had learned to read a little, but on the streets no longer schooled she slowly began to realize how illiterate she was. The fear of becoming a blundering fool made Zalean struggle hard to read. She'd read nutritional facts on the back of cereal boxes, or magazine articles found under her "employers" bed, as long as they were words and were free she'd read them learning more everyday.

Once she tried a bookstore and read for hours without purchasing a thing, then at the end of the day she left and no questions were asked. It worked great and she got to brush up on a lot, but the next day two police men escorted her out for loitering. In the end her plan failed but that didn't stop her from seeking knowledge; it just put it off a bit.

It wasn't until Zalean found the newspaper stand that she even contemplated reading worldly things. The machine was so simple after she figured out how to get it open without putting money in, and there were no people to inconvenience her. She'd read the newspaper even after her eyes began to hurt, and she'd write down the words she didn't know to figure out later. Then as easily as she took it out she put it back into the machine putting to ease her conscious. Every other week the events in the newspaper found a spot to rest in her yearning mind.

In the end Zalean felt confident in her knowledge and learned to love reading. That is the reason she found herself as the sun rose in the east pouring through the books of the Blood. Clothed in a beige dress she found in her wardrobe she searched, and searched but could not find a lead on the clear jewel. In fact in all the books that stated the jewel hierarchy a clear was never mentioned. There was no such thing as a clear jewel. This dead-end just encouraged her to look harder. If she was trapped in this strange world she might as well learn something about it.

The world enchanted Zalean; it was like the fairytales of childhood, but even better. She could touch it, and commune with it letting her know it was real; it made her feel alive. At first she assumed it was only a dream but that waned with each passing moment. She wanted it to be real, for the world of the Blood was much more entertaining then Earth. It was an escape that in the end, if it weren't real, she'd be distraught.

Giving up on the text in front of her, she retreated to her room. Dropping to her knees beside the bed she rummaged beneath and took out the package. Zalean had hoped that it might change colors, but- she looked down at the uncovered jewel- it hadn't. The only way, she had discovered, to change a jewel was to make the Offering but what the Offering was she didn't know. Knowing the bracelet couldn't be hers made her sad, but she felt a connection to it all the same. The priestess had entrusted it to her so maybe it was her's, or at least her's to know.

Curiosity got the best of her and she fastened the bracelet around her wrist and waited. What she waited for she didn't know but soon she felt it. A small throbbing ensnared her, as energy flowed around her warmed wrist. She was shocked at first but then it subsided and she was left with only lingering warmth.

There was an abrupt knock on the door and before she could do or saw anything the door burst open.

A/n; Thank you all my reviewers I expect to get a whole lot more.


	5. First Circles and Closed Doors

_A/n: Sorry for the late update, I've been shoved back and forth between my parents' houses lately and had no time to write._

Dorothea skirted into the room and stopped where Zalean knelt on the floor beside the bed. Zalean made to be rid of the bracelet, but she found it was no longer on her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Dorothea raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

While reading Zalean found out that the Blood had some sort of physic ability, so she changed her thoughts from the jewel to her home. Standing up she curtsied and smiled at her matron.

"Just admiring the craftsmanship of the bed." Dorothea seemed to buy the lie. "Do you need me for anything?"

"Breakfast will be held shortly, only my First Circle is invited and their pe-" Dorothea stumbled over her words before saying, "Consorts. I'll make an exception for you though, it is an honor as well as a chance for you to met some of my court."

Zalean didn't understand the importance of this invitation, but she forged thankfulness and followed Dorothea out the door. Her mind wandered to the bracelet but she pushed it aside for now.

The dinning hall was lavish, with one long table centered in the middle filled with food. On each side of the table sat strangers, and when Zalean entered they raised their heads to stare. Their gazes were piercing and Zalean couldn't help but fear the rest of the meal.

"Sisters, this is Zalean my newest friend. Zalean, meet the Coven." Dorothea stepped aside and let the eyes focus entirely on Zalean. Two women stood up leaving their place to take Zalean's hand, and guide her to a seat between them.

"I'm Naomi," The dark haired witch pointed to her red headed friend, "and this is Kalie. When did you come around, and how do you know Dorothea?"

The two women seemed polite enough but there was something they were hiding, Zalean didn't know what to say.

"Well actually I came from-"

Dorothea cut in, her voice harsh bordering on anger, "Don't pry girls, it is rude."

The meal was a quiet one in which Zalean met many people. Along with Naomi and Kalie there was an Opal jeweled Warlord Prince who sat across from her, Jolouque. The Sapphire jeweled Black Widow he served was called Earn.

Jolouque was unnerving, staring at Zalean with lust filled, golden eyes; it gave her the creeps. In fact the few males present all seemed to be looking her over, and this in turn made the women angry. When the witches looked at her their expression would sour, and if they caught a male looking they'd suddenly have something important to tell him. Naomi, Kalie, and Earn seemed different though they were pleased by her presence, or at least they pretended to be.

When the dishes were cleared the First Circle all filed into an adjoining room, and the males left to handle other matters; thus leaving Zalean to herself. Her mind wandered back to the study where she could relax by herself, but then she remembered the disappearing bracelet.

Looking down she was surprised to find the bracelet had reappeared on her wrist, but she was more surprised by the milky whiteness of the jewel. It had changed colors, but how, and why had it disappeared? Zalean had read that the Blood could vanish their jewels and maybe she had done that subconsciously. Then again she wasn't Blood, and that didn't explain why _her_ jewel was now white. White was the lightest jewel rank of the jewel caste; Zalean knew that much, but did that now make her a low rank witch.

A sudden sound broke through her thoughts, and it came from behind the double doors where the Coven had gathered. Curiosity got the best of her so she slide out of her chair, making sure no one was around, then pressed an ear to the door. Voices floated to her ears that were indistinguishable but they seemed to be talking about her.

Dorothea's voice rose above the crowd, "We will speak of her no more. She is of importance to me, not to be treated badly or toyed with. Talk to her no more than needed to be polite. Is that understood?" There was a low din as everyone replied, but when that settled Dorothea continued. "This afternoon I have a special treat for all those loyal to me. It seems one of my pets has been undermining me and his punishment will be satisfying to you all."

The rest of her announcement was unheard because, just then, a hand firmly grasped Zalean's shoulder. Zalean was pushed and she fell, landing with a bruiseing thud on the cold, stone floor. When she looked up she was confronted with the familiar figure of Jolouque. This Warlord Prince was rather appealing to look at. He was tall and well built, with long auburn hair that was tousled characteristically. His eyes were so cold, his expression matte, but he seemed to be burning with- with something.

"Zalean." He looked at her coldly, his gold eyes spiritless. "Is Dorothea allowing you to listen in to her meetings? I think not."

"I was- I was just going to ask her a question." Zalean knew how stupid she sounded, but as she stood up and looked him straight in the eye his face seemed to soften.

"Well don't, and don't snoop around. I think I see why Dorothea likes you so much." He raised his hand and caressed her cheek, his touch making her queasy. "Now get away."

Zalean almost tripped in her struggle to leave, but as she did she realized what it was burning inside him…. Possibility.

_A/n: I know this one was probably really bad and I'm sorry. I had a minor writers block but I'll try hard to make the rest of the chapters a lot better. It probably strays very far from the book, but I didn't have much to work with considering Dorothea isn't really explained. Also these new characters I made up aren't all important, just one. Please review. Oh yeah, just in cause you're wondering this is all happening during the third book when things are pretty chill._


	6. Pure Courage

Disclaimer: Anne Bishop's world my story.

Dorothea growled at the stupid priestess, even though she knew what the priestess said was true. Slipping into a comfy chair, she let a sigh rumble from her as she waved her hand in dismissal. When the priestess left she summoned a bottle of yarbarah, warmed it, and drank deeply. She liked it better straight through the vein, so that she could taste the terror, but right now she was just too tired.

A week had past since Zalean arrived, and it seemed that, even though many priestesses had tried, the Gate would not open. Not only would the Gate not open to Earth, it would not open at all. The old priestess must have meddled with the Alter, must have corrupted the Gate so it would stay closed. Well the priestess had accomplished what she wanted, but she had also invoked the High Priestess's rage.

The bottle of yarbarah broke into many shiny pieces that cut deep into Dorothea's hand. Great pools of blood spilled through the cuts as Dorothea laughed to the Darkness.

(Break)

Jolouque had always hated Dorothea, but as the saying went; 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. Now he was traveling from shadow to shadow, looking for the newest of Dorothea's victim's. He was smart enough to know that this all had to do with Zalean, but he didn't understand why.

The scent he was following grew stronger as he got closer to his prey, and his pace increased as well. The priestess he would give to Dorothea gladly, but Zalean was another story. Until he found out just how important Zalean was, and how best to use her for his needs, he'd keep her safe. Jolouque meant war.

(Break)

Zalean, swept up in dreamland, saw her street corner where she worked; saw the familiar faces of her "coworkers", and smelled the scent of sex. Then she saw another face, a face she barely recognized, her mom's. Her mom was telling her something she couldn't understand and then water, so much water. A bang and then a scream and Zalean was flung awake, sweating.

This dream had never occurred before; had never slipped beyond her subconscious to become grasped by her psyche. The reason behind it must be relevant to her journey into Terrielle; and yet the reason was just as illusive as the meaning behind the dream. Zalean gazed outside her floor to ceiling length window, trying to decipher the images. It was dark and quiet outside, the few shadows only cast by trees. Through her inquires, she had learned that there were no need for guards around the east wing, where she resided, because a Gray jeweled grid covered the whole fortress.

As she thought about this, a shadow slipped beyond a tree into the moon soaked courtyard. It slinked and withered, never fulfilling a shape but always resembling a human. Breath caught in her throat, knotting in her lungs. A stalker in the night could be a harmful, villainous fiend.

Making a decision Zalean walked across the room and slid out her door. It was better to go into a battle head on, than wait around scared for nothing. As she scampered through the corridors she remembered her jewel, forgotten under the bed. If she turned back for it that would waste time, and the person may be gone by then. She grabbed a candlestick holder, determined that, if it was a villain, she could scream and someone would save her. If they got there in time.

(Break)

Jolouque gazed into the fountain, at the water always in a flurry of motion, remembering the first time Earn brought him to Dorothea's court. He had been so young and discontent that the only thing that would sedate him was this fountain; it reminded him of home. This place he ventured to often through out the years, bathing in the melody it made and forgetting about anything but home.

At this time, in this place he had other reasons; he wanted to think of court life, needed to. Tracking down the priestess hadn't been hard. Hoping for more time, she had only made her way to an inn on the outskirts of Hayll, where she rested. Dorothea though wouldn't be so kind as to let the priestess's energy restore.

When Jolouque first saw the old woman's hunched frame and gray head, that came with the short lived race over time, he could only wonder why Dorothea sought her. So instead of pouncing on his prey he chose a seat, in viewing distance of the priestess, and waited to find out more. With the bar at her full attention, she quickly became intoxicated and started talking about Lorn- the dragon of legends. It interested Jolouque that Dorothea would waste her time on such a fanatical woman. After a bit of jabbering she said something of significance.

"And he said to me 'when she comes again there will be consequences. Be prepared and when she comes, bring her to Me.' and I've been waiting all this time and now she is here."

At first Jolouque hadn't made the connection, he hadn't considered Zalean, but then it all made sense; in an off sort of way. So with that information he left her alone, at least for today.

There was a rustle behind him that delved through his thoughts. The hair along his neck bristled as he searched along the jewel threads down to the Opal, his color; there was nothing, no reply among the lighter jewels leaving only the darker. With a sight shield wrapped about him, Jolouque skirted the fountain and crouched down behind the fluorescent pool, ready to pounce. Since it had to be a darker jeweled Blood, he'd have no chance unless he gained the upper hand with surprise.

(Break)

Zalean crept toward the fountain where she thought she had just seen the figure, but she must have been mistaken for there was no one in sight. She walked around the white marble basin, while she stared into the unicorn's eyes that flooded with water. It happened so fast she wasn't even sure what had occurred. From behind she had been grabbed. A strong fleshy palm closed around her mouth and another hand tangled in her hair, bending her so she felt the slight, threatening presence of a knee in her back. The candlestick flew through the air and connected with a resounding thud.

(Break)

Jolouque's head throbbed, causing him to release his foe. The object came again, but this time he wrenched it out of his opponent's hand and, without thought, tore into the mind; seeking to destroy.

(Break)

Zalean screamed and fell to the ground unaware of what was happening. Her body shivered with sweat as a piercing filled her. She was going to die and she knew it, the only thing she could do was prolong the agony. So in sudden desperation, she dug her teeth into the leg within her grasp.

(Break)

By the time the scream reached his ears he knew whose mind he had entered, and knew why there had been no barriers. Images flooded him, but he shook his head clearing his mind because he had to concentrate, had to pull out before he shattered her. Pulling in the reins he slowed his progress and reared upwards just before reaching her fragile Self.

The pain in his leg told him she had bitten him, but no matter he was there to protect her even from himself. He wrapped his arms about her, comforting both of them with their closeness.

"Zalean, Zalean." He sent out soothing threads and ensnared her in false security. "You'll be all right now, you're safe. Please forgive me I didn't know it was you."

Some of the images prodded his mind, images of her life and of her ways with the males. It made him burn in an unsettling way, but he pushed that aside for know he only wanted to hold her.

Zalean looked into his eyes confused about why he was there, but then she recalled the fight; it seems they had both fought false foes. Fear crawled up her spine making her stiffen, if he could do that with such ease what could he do with focused force. Jolouque wouldn't give her up easy, he sent out more tendrils to pull her to him tighter, and he felt her soften.

He ran a hand down the length of her face and relished in the olive beauty. She pursed her lips disapprovingly and he ran a finger over them. The burning return a sensational tugging, but he knew better; not tonight, not until she asked. Hoisting her in his arms, he carried her towards her room as the sun began to rise.

(Break)

In her room he sat her down on her bed, and finding the bathtub ran some warm water. What had he done? If he had killed her, which he could of, he would never have forgiven himself. The knot in his skull thundered as he remembered that she had put up quiet a fight. A smirk morphed his lips, but he knew he couldn't get too close not yet. Zalean was the key to the downfall of Dorothea, in the end if he had to kill her he would. For now she was his puppet perhaps his prize if molded correctly. Besides she was a foreigner, who couldn't yet be trusted.

Zalean let the white lace nighty slip down around her feet in a puddle. She was exhausted and if she was supposed to feel uncomfortable under the look Jolouque gave her, she no longer remembered. Breaking the smooth surface of the water with her foot, she relished the calming sensation it brought. Sinking down so that the water brimmed the top of her breasts, she let her head hang back: satisfied.

Knowing he should leave but couldn't, he brought up a chair and sat fixated on the slender hand that hung over the side of the tub. He didn't dare speak or move, for fear that she'd send him away, he just sat there stunned by his knew find.

When Zalean spoke it was no more than a whisper, which he almost mistook for the wind. "The unicorn's tears- were they for you?"

Jolouque swept up her arm with his eyes until he reached her's. The blue orbs shown and reflected the water. Now he knew the fountain in question had been around years before him, but for some reason he had always felt that it cried for him. A sigh escaped his lips and he found himself answering, "Yes."

"A long time ago, before the Blood walked this land, unicorns were assumed to exist; although it's all shrouded in myth now. When I was growing up, I lived in Kaeleer near these old ancient woods. One day there was a fire in town while I was playing in a barn, and the barn caught on fire." Jolouque hesitated not even knowing why he was telling her this, but a look into her eyes prodded him forward. "Well, a plank fell down and caught my leg as the barn filled with smoke and fire. I would have died, I suppose, but through the haze I saw the shape of a unicorn stepping forward to save me."

He stopped not wanting to say more, or share anything else.

"And…" Zalean said impatiently, not letting him get away.

A smile spread across his face and she turned a deep red. "Well truth have it, I passed out. The smoke must have gotten to me. When I woke I was in the woods, safe. I never did know for sure if it was a real unicorn or just a figment of my imagination."

"And your village- it was alright?"

"Yes, it was fine." He stood up and stretched ready to leave, "Good night."

"Night." Came a sleepy reply.

Jolouque crossed her room and entered the hall. It wasn't fine though was it? Jolouque thought to himself, it was destroyed leaving nothing but rubble and Earn to come home to. Dorothea had destroyed him and he'd destroy her.

A/n: Zalean has been at Dorothea's Court for one week. The five days that passed without detail she spent studying and gathering information from others.


	7. Wynona

The next morning Zalean was awoken not by the sun, which was burning brightly in the sky, but by the sound of creaking floorboards. Opening her eyes she was surprised to find her blue stared into by brown. All sleepiness dissipated leaving Zalean wide-awake. Carefully she stood up putting the bed between them; the girl sensing her startled state backed away.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking. You seem familiar." The girl squinted her eyes trying to remember, her short red hair and golden complexion gave her the look of a fox.

"You must be mistaken, I've only just arrived." Zalean looked about the room and realized it had been cleaned. The clothes from the floor were washed and folded neatly, the furniture dusted, and the mud she had brought in last night nowhere to be found. "Did you- did you do all this?"

"Oh yeah. I'm Wynona." Wynona curtsied; all though the look on her face told Zalean it was all bull. "I part of Dorothea's "_Extended Court_", which simply means she pays, gives me a decent place to live and I thus clean up after her. It's an okay job, but just scarcely. "

"I guess I know what you mean. I feel okay living here, as long as I never find out what they do behind closed doors." Zalean glanced up at the girl- who couldn't be older than twenty one- searching her face for a sign that she had spoke too much.

Wynona simply chuckled a warm melodious chime, which in turn brightened her face. Bending down Wynona started stripping the bed with a bundle of clean sheets levitating in the air beside her. Zalean was overcome with self-consciousness, she had never been waited on before and she didn't want someone as friendly as Wynona to start.

"You don't have to do that, I can handle it."

"If you're worried about the thing between the mattresses," Subconsciously Zalean walked closer to the jewel's hiding place suddenly doubting the girl's intent, "don't. I never invade another's privacy out of respect for them and myself."

Relived Zalean grabbed a corner of a fresh sheet and helped tuck it in smoothly. Wynona awarded her with a smile and they worked together silently. A question prodded Zalean's mind but if she asked Wynona how could she be sure that she wouldn't report it to Dorothea. After the bed made Wynona made ready to leave, but the question became so heavily she blurted it out.

"Have you ever heard of a clear jewel?"

Wynona stopped her hand on the doorknob and turned with a quizzical look on her face. Scrunching her nose reveled a wrinkle in her forehead of thought, and then as if a bolt of lightening had hit her she jumped. "Ah ha, yes now I remember."

"You have heard about it, really!" The excitement swelled and she couldn't contain it.

"Oh course, it is the jewel that resides in the center of Web Landings. The jewel that all Colored Winds connect with, but I've only heard it used for that. In fact it's pretty useless."

Zalean's excitement vanished, "Oh okay."

Wynona frowned, "Wasn't the answer you were looking for huh? I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help kid." Smiling she curtsied again mockingly and headed out the door.

Sighing Zalean slide to the floor her back against the wall. After a while she stood up and downed a rouge gown and folded her nightly neatly to save Wynona some work. Just as she was inspecting herself in a mirror from her plaited brown hair to her thin, finely shaped legs there was a knock on the door.

On the other side stood Jolouque in a neatly tailored suit. The way his eyes lit upon her made her tremble, and the memory of last night filled her. Before she could say anything he hurried inside and closed the door behind him. In moments she was in his arms and her mouth entangled with his.

Anger rose in her and in panic her knee rose headed for his groin. Expecting such an act he easily evaded her and returned this time with his mouth at her ear.

"Don't think Dorothea's the only one interested in you. Be careful."

With that he stepped back and made a polite swooping bow, his attitude completely changed. Looking into his eyes and she was startled to see only blankness. What was he up to?

"Earn requests your presence I'll be leading you there." With that he looped her arm in his and guided her into the hall.

A/n: Lady11Occult I hope you like your character and I exuded a little to the jewels but there is still more to come. Review.


	8. Beloved Sentry

Jolouque stood outside Earn's room and reflected. Now that he had just escorted Zalean into Earn's waiting arms he had a lot to reflect about. The kiss for one thing made him an unexpected foe; on his way back to his room it was the only thing his thoughts could reach.

That morning had been a busy morning everyone finding time to take a stroll around the keep, and everyone seemed exceedingly active around Zalean's door. If, when Zalean saw him, last night was brought up someone passing by might have heard. Anyone with knowledge about their escapade in the garden would leave them drowning guppies just asking to be devoured. So he silenced her, the only way he could, with a kiss.

The problem was when their lips touched all the scenes within her mind rose to the surface and with them his desire. All the guys who had used her were bastards that didn't deserve to live, but at the same time the lust filled images left him begging for more. The beds she had filled left him aching for a partner of his own, left him aching for Zalean. He was afraid though that maybe she'd treat him the same as the others-as no one- or that maybe he'd scare her off. He wanted to be hers, if only for one night he wanted to be truly hers.

Never before had he been so rapt with another being and the thought frightened him. If he got too emotionally attached she would become a weakness and he couldn't have that. It would have just been easier if she had refused his kiss, backed off and never looked at him again. She hadn't drawn away though; she had given into the kiss despite the tremble down her spine, and even subconsciously had wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kick had been defense, which he understood, but he didn't understand the torn look in her eyes when he withdrew. Now she was in the hands of the predator, Earn, and he had left her there. For other things were on his mind and the priestess was one of them.

Why had he kissed her? Zalean occasionally brushed her lips for they still tingled, but Earn stood in front of her wardrobe not noticing.

"What do you think about this one?" Earn whirled around and held against her a blue taffeta dress.

The low cut bodice and silted skirt reminded Zalean of the costumes she might ware on the corner. Being polite though she simple shook her head and pointed to a more conservative green dress. It had a golden lace halter-top that didn't show so much cleavage and corresponded with the glitter throughout. "What about that one?"

Earn turned and raised an eyebrow at the outfit, "Yes, yes. Perfect!" Snatching it off the hanger she began jumping up and down as she danced around with the green dress her partner. When Earn had changed she curled up like a cat in the seat next to Zalean. "You have excellent tastes my darling."

Zalean did agree that the dress did accentuated Earn's appearance, without being to provocative. "Thank you."

Idle conversation was hard to keep up and every time the silence dragged Zalean would be reminded of Jolouque. He was so mysterious and his emotions almost cynical the way they'd go from unreadable to compassionate. Being far from the fairytale prince, he leaned more towards the tall, dark, and handsome category; the kind she couldn't trust. He wasn't like the guys she associated with back at her own home- then again she only knew the wrong sort of guys- and he wasn't like most of the guys in Dorothea's court either.

They stared at her like a piece of meat, which in the court etiquette books could be considered acceptable. Once Dorothea had actually encouraged her to take them up on the offer. _"It would make them happier, and making them happier would make me happier."_ Throughout her life Zalean had taken up her 'profession' it was a way to survive, but it had always been private, non-emotional with rarely any strings attached. That way unless he wanted to see her again she could forget him. To publicly give herself away like that was something she wouldn't even consider.

"Darling, darling? Are you listening?" Zalean snapped awake at Earn's slight prodding.

"Yes, yes. You obtained the pearls as a court offering in Kaeleer." Zalean had a multi track mind and could easily recall events even if she was occupied with something else. "Go on."

"Ah, yes, anyways. As I was saying this was the trip that I met Jolouque on." Zalean tried not to bolt straight up, for that would seem too suspicious, but her heart did skip a beat. Earn caught the slight shift in emotions though, but could do nothing. If she were to slip into the girls mind Dorothea would sense it and have her hind. "Jolouque lived in a small village, with good strong witches. Dorothea wanted to help them and so I was there to help."

Zalean heard the emphasis on help but thought nothing of it. Being more interested in the story she kept her mouth shut.

"You see, Jolouque wore the Birthright Opal and because of his brother's death during his Offering Jolouque was afraid too. Many people could tell that he had yet to make the offering, including me. Others saw him as a threat a possible Red Jeweled Warlord Prince. I saw him as a strong ally so I gave him my protection, I mean with my word supporting him no one would assume otherwise. Even I sometimes forget he has yet to make the offering." A peel of laughter emanated from the Black Widow, which made Zalean's blood run cold.

An instate dislike for Earn arose in Zalean, but wanting to hear more she remained calm. This information on Jolouque made it easier to understand his way.

"Well I got this ring," Earn pointed to her finger forgetting the previous topic, "From a past Consort who was madly in love with me."

Jolouque watched the feeble woman turn around, she had known he was there for quite a while but had pretended he wasn't. Know though she could no longer be deceitful or it would be the last of her. With his Opal glowing in response to hers as he strolled closer, languidly grazing the kitchen counter. A growl deepened in her throat and he stayed his feet clasping his hands in front of him.

"What do you know about Zalean?"

Sensing his subtle pose she reached for a glass of wine she had poured during his arrival and drained it. "Who?"

"Don't play coy with me woman." He muttered between clenched teeth. "The new comer in Dorothea's court."

"Oh. Yes, her, I know no more than you." She fell back at the same moment he grabbed her wrist. The bone was so fragile in his grasp it would be easy to snap. "She not from this land or any land we've heard of. Through the portal she came just like before."

"What do you mean, before?" Tightening his grip on her wrist silently warned her not to lie.

"Before, she came through the first time eight years ago. Then she had arrived in Lorn's Keep were I was operating the Gates. Lorn prophesized her return and told me to take care of her when she came again."

"Lady you speak of myths." Scoffed Jolouque.

"Oh never the dragon is real. As real as you and I."

"So how did you know which portal she'd come through?" Not that he believed her story, but he still decided to play along.

"I didn't. For eight years I searched countless Gates and waited. Then Dorothea hired me to find her a way out of this world, and I just happened to stumble along the right gate." Jolouque noted this as interesting news- Dorothea was trying to escape- but he said nothing. "I knew the moment I saw her she was the one. And know the troubles will begin."

In her bedroom, late into the night, Zalean found herself not being able to sleep. She was afraid, afraid that she'd wake up and find herself in jeopardy. It was because of the dream; it had come again like a warning, this time making her too afraid to close her eyes. Quietly she crept from her bed reached beneath the mattress and pulled out the jewel. At a slight creek of the bed a movement outside drew her attention. So walking over, jewel pressed in hand, she opened the door.

On the other side stood Jolouque, with his head cocked to the side as if he was listening against the wood trying to hear within. The door, now opened, startled him causing him to back up. When he saw her he put a finger to his mouth in silence, as to avoid any questions. On a thread he voiced his words to her without a sound. **Go back to sleep, I'll keep watch.**

Zalean was startled by the sudden voice in her head, but understood. Nodding she closed the door and fell back in bed. Knowing that Jolouque was guarding her, and would be right there if she called she felt more comfortable. Soon she was fast asleep the Jewel grasped in her hand.

Nearing midnight Zalean rose again as a cold wind drifted across her. Pulling the blankets closer she would have fallen quickly asleep had she not remembered Jolouque. Crawling out of bed she brought a blanket this time into the hall. Jolouque sat against the opposite wall in a peaceful slumber, despite the chill that must have crept into him from the floor.

Having read of heat spells Zalean wished she knew magic. In response to the wish her jewel began to glow causing slight warmth to spread from her fingertips across the blanket. Astonished she stood there a while holding the self heated cloth at arms length. She had done it she had done Craft; or more or less the jewel had but she was still proud.

Quickly she wrapped it around Jolouque, he didn't stir, before heading back to bed. Since her jewel was so light Zalean doubted the warming spell would last till morning, but that was better than nothing. A sudden exhaustion took hold of her, and after placing the bracelet back in the mattress she snuggled in her own blankets and fell asleep.

Sure enough after about an hour the warming spell began to flicker. As a candle about to blow out it clung on to the craft behind it slowly becoming dimmer. Before completely dissipating though, a yellow glow sparked up between Zalean's mattresses and the spell flared anew.


	9. Surprise Visit

"Cry me a river and build me a bridge." Dorothea spun on the weeping Prince that knelt on the floor at her feet. "Jolouque says the Priestess fled to Kaeleer, and more importantly to Bania; your territory. So find her!"

Throwing up her hands, with nails sharpened into claws, she slashed the man's face basking in the howl he made. This was a stupid Prince, defying the hand that feeds him; which makes it a good thing he is so dispensable. He squirmed like a worm and clung to her skirts in mercy.

"My Lady I beg you, the Priestess isn't there. Your man must be mistaken…"

"Silence! Get out of here at once. You are the one mistaken." Hekatah was becoming suspicious so no more mistakes could be afforded. But, as the man stumbled out the door, Dorothea was not quite sure how honest her little pet, Jolouque, was. Before her thoughts could drift on it further she remembered her other duties; those she had to attend to immediately. Today she'd have an unexpected meeting with dear Zalean.

(Break)

Zalean rose early, her ninth day at Dorothea's estate had proven to break her into the habit of early rising. Her biological clock was telling her that if she slept the day away she would loose too much time, and miss out on opportunities. Climbing to her feet, she rinsed her face and dressed quickly in a salmon colored outfit. No sooner had she dressed then came the knocking on her door.

A surprising fluttery feeling climbed into her stomach, only to dissipate as she opened the door.

"Zalean, how glad I am to have caught you awake this early." Dorothea held out her hands in greeting. Zalean, having had enough practice, slipped her hands beneath to graze, only slightly, the hands held out to her.

"Lady. How can I be of service this morning?"

"Oh I didn't come here for your service, I came so that you could take advantage of some of mine." A little wink came from the friendly face, but Zalean knew better than to trust much of Dorothea. "Is everything to your likings, are you having troubles with anyone?"

"No everything is fine. I'm getting along well with the others." Not caring to mention just how well she was getting along with Jolouque, she changed the subject. "How has you're mission to reopen the portal been going?"

At this Dorothea's mood changed, and she slunk past Zalean willing her to close the door. "Not so well I'm afraid."

"That's too bad." Zalean understood now why Dorothea had come, so to skip the senseless small talk she got to the point. "How can I help?"

Dorothea looked up at the girl, and realized that she would have been quite useful, if only she were a witch. Zalean was not merely quick witted, lacking prudish pride as well as phony confidence of in no way being used; the girl also had a way with the men. At first Dorothea hadn't understood the attention her new "friend" had received, seemingly an ordinary Landen teen, but now Dorothea herself was intrigued.

"Well you were there when the Gates closed, were you not?"

"Yes but technically you were there too." From the instant frown Zalean assumed that wasn't the correct answer. "Well you see, I myself was in a befuddled state that I too can not remember it clearly. I had gone through the Gate to find you and the Priestess. After seeing me she left and you woke up. There isn't much more information I can give you."

The word liar spun about Dorothea's mind, and she relished in the simplicity of just going into the girls mind and wrenching what she needed out. On the other hand, Zalean was too important of a piece and Dorothea wanted her undamaged.

"Very well. I can't say that helped much but maybe you can help in other ways." The girl was a book of information pertaining to Earth, which would be very helpful when Dorothea went to destroy it. "Tell me about Earth and your- South America."

"Alright, although I fear it isn't as interesting as things are here. You see we don't have Courts and Queens the way you do. We have a government, and Presidents, and courts only made up of juries and judges…"

Zalean went through the whole government system. Pouring out as much knowledge as she knew, which Dorothea then gobbled up greedily.

"So how do you kill someone who has plotted against you?" The wayward Dorothea asked after hearing about the death sentence.

"You don't you simply tell the police and let them handle it."

"Don't those convicted simply become demon dead?" Zalean classified Dorothea's expression, as the one's she would get struggling over a math problem back home. _Home_, in all this talking she hadn't thought of it as her home. Now though, as she stopped to think a small tear welled in her eye; quickly not wanting Dorothea to notice she brushed it away.

"There are no demon dead on Earth."

"Oh goody." Dorothea's eyes grew large as calculation spun in her head.

Zalean took little notice and continued on. "So like I said, the police men are basically the justice of the people. They're the ones you turn to for help, and turn away from if you've done something wrong."

"Yes, yes this is all very good dear. Loads of help, honestly." The smile that spread from ear to ear was quite genuine. "But it's nearing noon and you have yet to eat, and I- on the other hand- am a busy woman. We must postpone this for another day."

With that the older lady got to her feet and headed toward the door, but a sudden pull on her physic required her to hesitate. Searching the room quickly, Dorothea realized it came from between the mattress. Before she could investigate further she was caught up in another's distaff thread, **Lady, we have news from Kaeleer. The messenger requests your presence immediately.** Just perfect timing Dorothea's anger boiled as she stalked into the hall; the suspicious power source would have to wait.

(Break)

Zalean's knees felt like jelly, as she wobbled forward to her secret hiding spot. Dorothea had realized something, she could tell by her matron's expression, but what and why didn't she say anything were the questions. Now on her hands and knees Zalean felt beneath the mattress and withdrew the bracelet.

As she focused on the jewel in her hand the beats of her heart reeled forward, then settled back. The jewel was a vivid yellow like that of a baby chick, only this chick had a throb of energy rolling from it. Her hand fluttered above the sunny hue, her eyes glued to it fearing that it would change before her eyes. Could this be true, Zalean gulped, could she really change the color of her jewel.

Remembering last night she put two and two together, realizing the color seemed to change every time she- or rather it did craft; so she concentrated. Concentrated on all the things she'd ever read in books, and the scrapes of information she had acquired from others. A warm sensation ran through the veins of her arm, like when you get a shot and the medicine disperses through the blood. It sent tremors across her palm and out her fingers where, for the briefest second, it swelled as a flame.

Disappointingly, even though Zalean did concentrate, that was all she got and the jewel remained the same. In all her busyness though, she hadn't heard the footsteps that sounded behind her. It wasn't until she heard, "What are you doing?" that she even thought to turn around.

A/N: I've made some time changes to make her time in court longer.


	10. Friendship?

If you've never seen a cat as it pounces its prey then you won't understand the utter viciousness as Zalean whirled on the intruder. Even though she had no jewels to fight with, thus considered unthreatening to the Blood, the way she bared her teeth could have made even the strongest of Blood wet their pants. Unfortunately for Wynona, who had just come in to say hi to a friend, she only wore the purple dusk and the sudden challenge left her not knowing what to do. So evasively her knees gave way as well as her mind, leaving Zalean with one unconscious innocent.

"Oh my." Hurriedly, their dresses blurring together in the flurry of movement, Zalean hoisted Wynona onto the bed. Grasping the girl's wrist she checked for a pulse and upon finding one sighed in relief. "Wynona, Wynona can you hear me?"

Not knowing why she asked this because her friend undoubtedly could not hear her, and thus could not answer, Zalean resorted to other means. A basin of water, which sat on a dresser completely unaware of the scene around it and careing to keep it so, found itself to be lifted and its contents flung on the poor girl unconscious in bed. Wynona awoke to icy wetness covering her thick as the morning dew to a bud.

"Oh good, you're alive. You gave me quite a start, passing out like that and all." Zalean not caring one bit if water spoiled her front hugged the girl who was still straining for breath.

"I gave you a start!" Wynona struggled free of what was supposed to be a friendly hug, but instead felt like a vice grip to the shaken girl. She eyed Zalean skeptically now not sure this new girl was fully there- in the head. "You were the one turning on me as if you'd rip my throat out, and I gave you a start!"

Zalean stopped and thought about this new gathered information, she came to the conclusion that they were just too wired to possibly find out who startled who. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn on you like that. It's just that no one was there and then suddenly you were. I didn't have enough time to think and I didn't know you were you. If you weren't you then I also didn't want you seeing what I was doing, and by the time I found out you were you, you were on the floor. I'm sooo sorry." Feeling thoroughly satisfied with her apology she took a really big, needed gulp of air.

"It's all right. I think I can manage." Wynona figured that the only way to stop the incessant pounding in her head was to make the ramblings of an apologetic girl stop. "There seems to be no permanent damage. Only I seem to be really wet."

The two girls looked at each other and the whole ordeal connected itself in their minds. What started with restrained giggles ended up full force laughter as the two girls fell upon each other in a mock tussle, with each girl explaining their side of the story to the other.

When silence finally stilled the room, and the two lay side by side just listening to the other breathe, Wynona rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her hand, and called for Zalean's attention. "But really what _were_ you doing?"

Zalean stared into Wynona's eyes trying to delve beneath the surface and see the potential threat that could arise if Zalean shared her secret. She knew what the consequences might be, that Wynona would tell Dorothea and then there would be trouble, but she couldn't, wouldn't, believe Wynona would do such a thing.

"If you tell Dorothea…" Zalean left the warning open to interpretation.

"Trust me, if I told Dorothea all the things I knew about what goes on in her own court, man would there be a lot of jobs to fill."

Gathering her faith of the brown-eyed girl, she dug from beneath the mattress- where she had quickly stowed it after the interruption- the bracelet. One glaze told Wynona what it was and her mouth dropped open like a fish gasping its last breathe.

"But I thought you were-"

"Landen I know, I am, or at least as far as I can tell." Calmly Zalean explained about how the Priestess had entrusted it to her, but she didn't really know why or what for.

After hearing what happened Wynona trying to organize things said, "So this Priestess just handed over a yellow Jewel to a Landen she just met."

"That's the thing when she gave it to me it was clear. Then after it disappeared one day, so that Dorothea wouldn't see it, it became White, and last night it preformed a warming spell and turned Yellow. I think the changes occur when it accomplishes Craft, and so I was trying to experiment when you walked in."

"Wow that's amazing." Wynona's eyes widened in wonder. "I've never heard anything like it, I mean it just doesn't make sense. How- why- you don't know Craft." Stammering incoherently was not one of the things Wynona liked to do, so she decided to get one thing at a time straightened out.

"I know it's absurd, but the jewel does know Craft, and it just responds by itself to the things I want."

"Sounds like a Jewel linked with its owner to me. Except that can't be if the Jewel isn't yours." Wynona pondered the possibilities and held out her hand as one struck her favor. If the Jewel did belong to Zalean another Witch would be able to find out. "Here let me check something that might help explain some things. I won't hurt it I promise."

Reassured by Wynona's smile Zalean handed the bracelet over thankful for any assistance. Wynona studied the Jewel intently before sending a thread warily into its depths. A sudden surge of raw power surged up to meet her, it was a power strictly attached to someone; the question was who? After going a little deeper into the Yellow's abyss she was surrounded by the feelings and memories of a strong young witch. Shifting though the thoughts that filled her inner sight, she knew that they all belonged to none other than Zalean. Finding the information she needed Wynona respectfully withdrew.

"It doesn't make any sense." Wynona shook her head, frowning. Zalean, who took this response to mean something had gone wrong, bit her tongue in suspense and tried hard not to interrupt. "I had my assumptions, because no claimed jewel can be used by another of the Blood, but this jewel seemed to be waiting for you."

Waiting for me?" Zalean stared mesmerized into the golden surface of the jewel; her jewel. "Waiting for me."


	11. Balls n' Art

Jolouque stood, sweaty palmed, as an angry Dorothea stared down at him from her pedestal. A messenger had come by today, and after he Dorothea had summoned Jolouque to her chambers. He had postponed it long enough so that now whatever she had planed would worsen three folds.

"Darling Jolouque, please sit down." She beckoned towards a seat made of heavy, black metal that resembled a Smithy's anvil. Jolouque hesitated then took a seat. If a hammer had rested beside it he would have run away instantly, fearing for his… most sacred… parts. As it was, since he was a Consort to a highly influential Black Widow, she could do nothing.

"My Lady, as you requested I'm here. What can I do for you?"

Those would be beautiful eyes- if they didn't belong to such a heinous woman- narrowed and scrutinized him like death itself. "I only wanted you to witness a special treat I have prepared for your enjoyment."

Knowing that whatever this "special treat" was he wouldn't enjoy it, he simply nodded curtly.

"Bring in the balls!" Upon Dorothea's command a man was dragged in butt naked from a side room. A shriek of laughter rose from Dorothea's throat, an evil peal splitting into Jolouque's mind.

"Tie him up… spread eagle." She turned from the scene of the man being staged between two pillars to face Jolouque. "Watch dearie this is going to be fun."

Jolouque knew a shaving when he saw one, even though he had never seen one. He squirmed in his seat as his head, and stomach were struck with infirmity. "Can I ask what he did wrong?"

"Yes you may, and the answer is nothing." Dorothea purred by his ear, "Nothing at all."

It was just wrong for a woman to be able to make such an offense without reason; to remove such a precious item, unless it was promised to you, was erroneous. Anger filled him and his blood boiled, this spitting bitch would get her dues.

"And just think…" She began again, finally getting to the point. "if I can punish him like this, I can do worse to those who betray me."

Malice poured from her as she turned on her heels and found her seat. "You would never betray me, would you?" Her attention turned back to the man and…

the screams began.

The estate of the High Priestess Dorothea was lavish, filled with various objects and varies works of art. As Zalean walked purposefully back to her room from dinner, down the long polished halls, she found herself halted by one such adornment. It was a large painting, presentation the image of a cool moon and a ranging waterfall with nymphs swimming beneath. It seemed odd and out of place in this world where Dorothea ruled, for the real Dorothea, without her harmless mask, was the exact opposite of the scene.

"Nice painting." Zalean spun around and almost swallowed her tongue from surprise. The man who had spoken was someone she had seen on occasion in the dinning hall. She had never thought much of his presence and neither he hers, so the momentary terrorist turned into someone just wanting to make conversation. "Beautiful, exquisite even. The finest piece of art in this wretched place."

Blue shinning eyes stared lovingly at the painting drawing Zalean's there as well. There in the art she found her voice. "Yes it is lovely"

"I was talking about you." He turned to her, his satin red lips pursed in approval, and she couldn't help but blush. "I'm Afred, it is a pleasure to finally meet you my lady." He bowed politely, and then suddenly retrieved her hand from her side bringing it to his lips.

Zalean blushed even deeper this time. "Quite," she replied and made her own curtsy before hurrying towards her destination.

When he could no longer see her retreating figure he placed a hand casually on the hanging. With a little bit of craft he removed the facade the reveal the true art beneath; a depiction of Hell.

His eyes took on a gray sheen, "I knew she'd be a fan of art."


	12. Water Falls

Attention: I have recently made time changes to chapter 6 and 9. You might want to read them for better clarity but basically an undetailed week has passed so that Zalean's stay is actually longer than previously.

From the tap poured water that warm and scented from the bubble bath within. A tingling sensation licked across Zalean's skin as she lowered herself into the soothing tub. Leaning back against the sides of the bath, her muscles seemed to exhale all at once in a sigh as they melted into place. Her breasts, like two pink tipped mounds, watched over a torso that lay distorted by the water; a torso that was long and taunt with muscles, toned to perfection by her profession. The round of her butt showed youthful firmness, and the triangle between her legs dark like her head. Her legs that perched on the rim of the bath, with water droplets cascading down, showed beauty, while hiding how many times she had spread them. All was covered by olive tinged skin.

Taking a deep breath Zalean held it till it stilled in her lunges, then she slid down completely submerging herself in the water. She had decided to find the Priestess; she had decided that no matter what, she would find the one who could actually answer her questions. The only problem was, how to avoid Dorothea's ever watching eyes. Despite the lurking matron figure she had to escape, and find some answers.

It was the dream that was pushing her towards this goal, and further and further into insanity. The dream had reoccurred once again, only this time while she was still awake. Without Jolouque nearby she had surprisingly felt desperate, and alone. So she found herself in the bath distracting her from the impending doom, as night beckoned to her with sunset as did the dream.

A light buzzing had filled her ears so she emerged from beneath the water. Releasing her lungs she filled them up slowly, amazed by how her heart leapt into action. Now refreshed she reached for the drain and pulled it. The water swirled about, empting itself bit by bit until Zalean was left exposed. Grabbing a soft yellow towel, she stepped out of the tub, and wrapped it about her. It was only when she crossed the threshold into her bedroom did she sense the disturbance, and noticed the figure on the bed.

Jolouque's eyes were glazed over, and his jaw set tight leaving his mouth in a thin line. Emotions emitted from him, rolling over her and through her as a knot formed in her stomach. "Jolouque, what are you doing here?"

Knowing that he wasn't here just to watch over her like before, she decided to take things cautiously. The fact that she was in a towel did not help the problem; it only made her feel self-conscious. She knew he had seen her before but the awkwardness still remained.

"You'll catch a cold." As if reading her mind, he gestured to her lack of coverage. Crossing the room he unbuttoned his shirt and offered it to her. The fake smile that brushed his lips made her back away, this wasn't the Jolouque she had come to know. This was only a shell of his former self.

The fabric she found beneath her fingers, as she accepted the shirt, was silk and she loved the touch. Pulling it on she buttoned it up before letting the towel fall in a pool beneath her; the length of the shirt hid all she wanted to hide. It at least covered more than the towel. "What is wrong?" She didn't like the look in his eyes, the cold hard gleam sending shivers down her spine.

"It's that bitch, Dorothea." The pure malevolence that peaked in his eyes could have devoured her, but it changed from anger to sheer terror. "She punished him because of me. He was innocent, yet she..."

His voice cracked and tears filled his eyes, shocking her into silence. They spilled down his cheeks, salting his lips as a moan escaped from them. He was shaking uncontrollably; his pale face was distorted with pain. Zalean feared the answer but she had to ask. "What- what did she do?"

His hand shot out from his side like a snake striking its prey. It wrapped about her throat, slamming her against the wall behind her with a thud. Breath left her as she struggled for release; it seemed that she had hindered her own breath beneath the water, only moments ago, but this was different.

"She shaved him." Speaking through clinched teeth he seemed unaware that he held her by the throat. "She took from him the ability to service his Queen, but it is more than that. He was young and his whole _future_ was taken by the dull sawing of a knife! No court will ever except him now, he is destined to live the backwater streets a Brother of the Quill!" Terror had passed into sympathy, as Zalean watched this strong display of emotion. Jolouque shook with gilt, "And it is all- my- fault."

The beaten Warlord hung his head, the tears now flowing without restraint. Tentatively Zalean grabbed the forearm that held her, and applied enough pressure to let him know she was there. He looked up at her, his golden orbs stained with so much sorrow and pain; he dropped his arm, releasing her.

When her breathing returned to normal, and she was able once again to talk, she muttered the words, "I don't believe you."

Jolouque looked up questionably and she felt a renewed confidence at his interest. She continued, "Dorothea is evil, it wasn't your fault. You've done nothing. Dorothea was the one who made the call not you, and there is nothing you could have done to change it. You aren't the one who held the knife."

"But if I hadn't… then it wouldn't…" Jolouque was in agony from the memories that she couldn't see. He tried to make her understand that all the blame did fall on him, but she wasn't going to let him think that way.

"No. It wasn't your fault." Carefully, Zalean raised a hand and wiped away a new tear about to form. Standing on her tippy-toes she kissed his damp check, then took his hand and lead him to the bed. As she pulled back the covers he stiffened slightly eyeing her with awe. She forced him to lay down and crawled in after him, letting her bare thigh rubbing against his clothed one.

They lay there facing each other, silently taking in the other's eyes. Jolouque was the first to move as he innocently brushed her cheek, tucking a stray hair in place. Child like he nudged his head around, until finding a comfortable place against her chest. Zalean found herself wrapping his arms around him, one hand splayed across his chest the other entwined in his gossamer hair. Soon his breathing became steady, signaling that he was asleep, and his comfort lured her to a dreamless sleep.


	13. Breakfast in Bed

Eyebrows lay peacefully on the placid face, as Jolouque slept calmly beside Zalean. Auburn locks curled passively around his stubbly jaw, his lips were pouted slightly in a childish manner. He looked like a cherub, beautiful yet full of innocence.

The only problem was, that ever since Zalean woke she had endured a stinging in her left arm for his head had put it to sleep. Despite the twanging though she could not tear her eyes away from him, or risk waking him up. So she kept her breath shallow and didn't dare move, she simply watched as morning light trickled in casting light on one side of his face.

Suddenly, Jolouque moved, lifting his hand to brush the side of her face. With his eyes still closed he muttered, "Good morning."

Zalean hadn't realized he had woken, and her mind wandered on how long he had been awake. "Good morning."

He sat up letting the covers fall to his waist, revealing his bare chest. For a moment she had forgotten she wore his shirt, but when she recalled she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she also wore his pants. The thought caused her cheeks to flush as she massaged her sleeping arm.

Jolouque placed his hands on either side of her face and brought his knees so they rested against her hips. He stood over her on hands and knees pinning her beneath him. Breath stilled in her throat, what was he doing. The scent of cinnamon washed across her enticing her senses, and his close proximity made her melt, but the look in his eyes stilled her. It was remote and expressionless as if daring her to do something, but she lay still hooked on his eyes. Satisfied he climbed over her and stood away from the bed.

A shirt appeared in his hand, which he dressed in hurriedly, and she realized he must have summoned it. With his hands he slicked back his hair and with a touch of his jewel set it straight, then he headed to the door.

"Wait," Zalean found herself stumbling out of bed, "Won't you stay?"

He crossed the distance between himself and her before she knew it, his stride quick and feline. A hand pressed into the small of her back, and she was pressed up against him. Cinnamon again. "What do you have to offer?"

"Breakfast." Zalean couldn't help but laugh at the confusion that sparked in his eyes.

This one was different than any other woman he had ever met. Last night he had come to her knowing she'd comfort him, not caring for the first time about how weak he felt or how pathetic she might have found him. She had listened to him, kissed her tears, and took him into her bed- to sleep. The thing that stirred him the most was how she had looked at him this morning while she thought him asleep. It was scrutiny in her eyes, yes, but it was more, she had admired him not just his features but his soul too. Now he wanted him to stay, for breakfast.

"I can't." Jolouque removed his hand and backed away. She looked really good in his shirt. "I'll meet you down in the breakfast hall, but we can't risk being seen together."

"No one can see you in my room."

"They could if they had reason enough to find me. If I don't report to Earn soon she will search for me."

Zalean took his hand, "Please sit, stay, eat." She pulled him to her bed and made him sit down, before turning from him and rummaging through her stuff till she found that Sofia bread. "Here."

Finding some pants she excused herself to the bathroom and put them on. When she returned she was taken by surprise. There was a table and two over stuffed chairs that had appeared in the center of the room. On the table lay two plates, a bowl of fruit, the Sophia bread now warmed and toasted, and champagne glasses. Jolouque stood beside one of the chairs and upon seeing her pulled it out, "Madame."

It was like a dream come true, everything was perfect and he looked so charming. Looking down at herself she saw that there was a lot to be desired, but he didn't seem to care or notice. Taking a seat she let him push her up to the table.

"Champagne?" He had a towel over his arm and a bottle of champagne in his hand, just like in the movies.

"For breakfast?"

His smile grew larger as he looked down at her perplexed face. "Might as well."

"Oh alright." Zalean wouldn't tell him that she had never had champagne before, so she simply nodded.

When her glass filled he filled his own and sat down. Tentatively, under his watchful eye, she reached for the glass and took a sip. Instantly she began coughing, for the bubbles that pricked her throat were unexpected. He simple sat back and laughed downing his glass in one gulp.

When the coughing subsided Zalean asked, "Why did you decide to stay, and why all this?"

"I thought I'd pay you back for last night. You offered me hospitality and I'll return the favor." He took a chunk of bread and chewed on it. "What is this, it's good."

It was Zalean's turn to laugh now, "It's Sophia bread, a sweet treat in my home town. Everyday, when I was younger, I'd go out and play with my friends until my parents would call me in the afternoon. They'd always have a slice of this warm and waiting for me."

Jolouque wondered how long ago that was, for it was very hard to place an age on her. Then he realized she was talking about her home; the mysterious place the priestess told him about. "Where is your home?"

"Far, far away." She popped a grape in her mouth. "On Earth."

There was an abrupt loud knock on the door that snapped both their heads to attention.


	14. Conspirators

A/n: I'm extremely sorry for the last to chapters for some reason I feel they leave a lot to be desired. In Chapter Twelve I tried very hard to make it seem that Jolouque had strong emotions and went with them; he isn't as hard as he looked. Yet I find myself with mixed emotions over it, it sorta didn't seem real enough. Did anyone else feel that? Oh well maybe I'm imaging it, well I hope you like this chappie. I'd like to thank all my reviewers who have reviewed so far. Tootles.

Jolouque threw a sight shield around himself and vanished the meal. Zalean could sense him withdrawing himself into the bathroom, probably to find a hiding place. The knock came again and Zalean scurried to the door, opening it for the caller.

A Sapphire Jewel hung around the visitor's neck, low indicating the cleavage that was exposed invitingly. The blue taffeta dress was familiar, and so were the brown eyes that belonged to its wearer. "I was missing you at breakfast dear, so I came to drag you down there."

The laughter that seemed to rattle Zalean's mind was the same that indicated her first dislike of the woman before her. "I wasn't really hungry."

The woman's lips pursed in displeasure. "Are you entertaining someone then?"

"NO, oh no it's not that." Blush found it's way to her cheeks, despite how she tried to restrain it. "I suppose I'm feeling ill."

"Well then let one of the Healers look at you." Zalean would never trust one of the court's Healers, for fear they'd poison her, but she knodded agreement to the woman's suggestion. "Oh, by the way, if you see Jolouque tell him I'm looking for him."

The Black Widow narrowed her eyes waiting for a reply, as if she'd learn the truth with a single word. "Yes, Earn." Zalean closed the door on the retreating figure.

Crossing the room, Zalean entered the bathroom and whispered, for fear that Earn might hear, "Jolouque?"

When she didn't get a reply she knew he was gone. Feeling slightly defeated, she retired to her wardrobe picking out a tan slip-of-a-dress. Only then did she realize Earn had seen her in Jolouque's shirt.

(Break)

Two figures met in a barren hall.

"So can you do it?"

"It will be simple. The girls a Landen for cryin' out loud."

"Don't underestimate her."

"It's pathetic how you feel threatened by her."

Wind snapped as one of the figures was struck.

"Remember who you're speaking with."

A deep booming laughter rose followed by a, "You're a sniveling nothing, _but_ I suppose I'm no better."

"Just get it done."

There were footsteps as one figure began to retreat, but it was called back.

"Oh, and make sure she suffers through it all."

So the only question is, if two conspirators meet in an abandoned hallway, with no one around to hear, does someone still get hurt.

(Break)

Dorothea sat in front of her vanity mirror, watching with delight the bored yet nervous expression on Jolouque's face. She had called for him because she needed him, he was good whatever task she placed before him, and she needed this skill. "You seem to have misunderstood your last assignment. I told you to find the old Priestess and bring her to me. I want no more excuses you understand. Or," She picked up a quill, playing with it absently in her hands.

He understood the threat perfectly, his wide-eyed expression proved it. Damn he was a sexy Warlord, and he just pulsed with untapped power. Why did all his talents have to be wasted in a bed with a useless whelp like Earn? She mused on the possibility of taking him for her own since Earn's objections were worthless. A puppy he would be to her, she could teach him many things; it was possible she'd learn something from him.

Jolouque could feel her undressing him with her eyes, and the rage that coursed through his veins. The damn Priestess would be found and tonight, as long as he could finally get away from those eyes. A pink wet tongue darted between her lips as she stared, hungrily at his crotch. Not being able to contain his fury any longer he let it fill the room in a malicious tide of Opal. The vanity mirror burst into millions of tiny pieces, and as he stormed of he could hear Dorothea's laughter echoing through the halls.

A/n: Constructive criticism welcomed. Please review.


	15. Ghost Screams

A/n: So this has been going down hill recently, I'm feeling a little blue about it too. It's my most developed story and I really enjoyed writing it at first, but then something changed. I've decided though to kick it into high gear and make the rest of the story great. I thank all my reviewers for their support.

The Priestess was waiting for Jolouque, in the room at the inn he had come to know so well. She knew he was coming and she knew she might never see another day again, but still she waited patiently; a feeble creature waiting for death. Jolouque found his anger dwindle as his senses told him something was up.

"It is time." The Priestess stated plainly, "Lorn has called for the girl."

Suddenly Jolouque found himself fumbling for words. He hadn't thought that Zalean would actually leave him; he thought he only had to protect her from Dorothea, but now he was learning something different. "Where will she go? What will she do?"

"She will go to Lord Lorn, and from there I don't know."

Jolouque didn't know if he believed what she told him, but getting Zalean away from Dorothea would not only save Zalean, but it would put a damper on Dorothea's plans as well. "Dorothea wants you, she won't stop until you've done what she wants."

"I know, and she can have me but we must keep Zalean from her." The Priestess stood ready to surrender her life for Zalean's. "Bring the girl to the Gate north of Terrielle, do you know the place?"

Before Jolouque could answer, images filled his mind, images that told him exactly where the Gate was.

"Once Zalean goes through the Gate, I care not what happens to me." The Priestess sat back in the armchair she had hovered around through the conversation, and waved her hand in dismissal.

Jolouque would do as she said, it seemed that things went deeper than it seemed. He caught an Opal wind, ushering himself away and back to Dorothea's Keep. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she discovered Zalean was gone.

(Break)

Zalean was settling down, it was evening and the business of the day was slowly fading. Dorothea and her Coven were locked away somewhere probably torturing some poor soul. One thing that she had learned during this stay was that everything reeked of death, and everyone that she met seemed dependent on inflicting pain; this state had come about inevitably because of Dorothea.

That's why she liked Jolouque so much and felt so safe around him. In this world of Dorothea's he seemed to be the only light, and the only hope that, out beyond her window, things were different. Yet there was so much mystery about him, so much past shrouded in those golden eyes. Surprisingly, she found herself dressing up in a lace slip, pinning up her hair, and applying gloss to her lips. All of this in hopes that he'd come, and knowing he would.

A knock on the door made her heart jump, a wave of nausea struck her and she began to feel nervous jitters. Calming herself, and taking one last look in the mirror, she opened the door.

"Did you get all dolled up for me?" The voice was familiar but not Jolouque's, and the eyes that licked up her body full of lust, were gray not gold.

Zalean shrunk back from this presence, searching her mind for where she had seen him. She recalled a moon that overlooked a waterfall and beautiful swimming nymphs; the painting. "Afred! What are you doing here?"

There was a sudden, almost unseen, shift in the man's eyes, as they turned from blue to gray. The transformation made Zalean shiver, she was very aware of the Green Jewel that hung from his neck. A dagger appeared in his hand, a threatening weapon. Zalean looked at it then looked at the man, reading his expression like a book, a scream rising in her throat. Before she could do anything though, his hand closed around her mouth and she felt the sharp point of steel scrap her throat.

"You'll have plenty of time to scream." He whispered the words in her ear, his voice taunting her like a hot red poker.

The last thing she did before he shoved her backwards into the room, putting up a Green aural shield and barrier, was leave a desperate mental note hoping that Jolouque would arrive in time.

(Break)

Dorothea lay in the rumpled bed, which had just been visited by one of the males in her Court. He had been fun but he couldn't contain himself, ending the game too soon. She had been very displeased and sent him out with a mission he was destined to fail.

Now thoughts bubbled in her head, thoughts she always resorted to when she had nothing else to do. Earth was still a main goal, but opening the Gate was even more urgent. Ever since Zalean arrived traveling had come to a halt. Before her arrival Dorothea had planed to send another group into Kaeleer, in order to 'help' the struggling witches there, now that was put off. Zalean had changed many things Zalean had become her obsession, Zalean…

The answer to the riddle finally sunk in, and it was Zalean. Zalean was the one who had closed the Gate not the Priestess. All the Priestess did was make a prophecy.

"One is coming who has the power to close this door forever!"

(Break.)

The hall was silent, and Jolouque could sense that something was wrong. He reached Zalean's door, and listed; nothing. Shaking his head, he reasoned that she was probably asleep. Something wasn't right though.

He opened his barriers, stretching out his Opal sensors for anything that might be amiss. Searching the hall he tried to sweep into the room, but he was met with a wall of pulsing Green. As he withdrew his tendrils he caught the scent of fear, and then he heard the scream Zalean had never made.

A/n: Review! J


	16. Reminiscing

**Words of the wise; If you fine sex and violence offensive, do not read this. If you don't proceed with caution. **

_Zalean had lost her virginity to a man, a man she was told to call Timmy, when she was nine years old. He had found her, alone and half-starved, in an ally surrounded by rats. Taking her back to his old, run-down apartment he told her to lie on his bed, because they were going to 'play a little game'. He said that after the game, if she was good, he'd feed her; she hadn't eaten in days and was really hungry. The rules were that she couldn't scream, and she had to close her eyes; there was something about her eyes he just didn't like. Other than that, all she had to do was lay there; she did._

_ "This will only hurt a bit." He whispered in her ear as he entered her._

If she could relive that night over again, in exchange for what she was enduring right now, she gladly would. At first she had tried to fight off Afred as he threw her on the bed, but it was inevitable; all she could do was submit to his sadistic pleasures. In all her experiences as a whore, never had a man managed to hurt her so badly; the hot liquid running out between her legs told as much. The first time he had ripped her open she screamed, but that soon stopped as the rocking pain continued undaunted. What good would it do any ways; no one could hear her screams through the shield. So she just lay there, her eyes closed tight as he tore through her.

Every time he entered and pulled out it marred her, leaving her withering beneath him. Every time he laughed at her pain she wanted to cry; and she did cry, freely, the tears running down her checks, like the dark red ran down her legs. She couldn't move either, because he had her legs pinned open and her arms held still above her; his hands causing sever bruises. He never stopped driving into her, despite all her struggles to get free; not even sparing one moment for her to breathe.

It was worse though, he was in her mind. A calming and helpful presence- urging her into consciousness every time she let her mind slip- that was the Afred manipulating her mind. He wanted her to feel it; he wanted her to know that he was slowly tearing her apart. Most importantly though he wanted to make sure she saw his face, the exact moment of her death. It was too late to tell her otherwise, Zalean knew she was going to die.

(Break)

It was possible to make the offering without an Alter, Jolouque knew that much. He also knew that doing such could kill you; he knew because he had watched his brother die trying the feat. Amicus was two years older than Jolouque, two years stronger and two years wiser, he also wore the Sapphire as his Birthright. When Jolouque was five, Amicus and him were playing in an old, abandoned barn. What they didn't know was that, that same day Dorothea had order an attack on his hometown Isis.

Jolouque remembered that the outcome of two jewel powers, ricocheting against each other, had caused the barn rafters to collapse, and he had been stuck underneath the wreckage. His leg had been crushed as an effect, and even though Amicus had managed to get him free the war was coming closer; they could hear explosion as their town was destroyed. In order to protect his brother, and the village, Amicus was determined to make the Offering.

_ "No, don't do it! Amicus, Amicus!" Jolouque's pleas were brushed aside, as his brother brushed aside the dirt that had smudged his cheeks._

_ "Little brother, one day you'll understand." A smile lit his face, the only beauty that Jolouque could see in that place of destruction. "If I can help the village, in any way, I'm going to try." _

_ Amicus stood then, determination etched in every feature, and a stillness settled in around him; even the fire that blazed held its sway._

_ "Amicus, Amicus! Don't leave me!" The tears stung Jolouque's eyes, as he tried to stand on his broken limb and reach out to his brother._

_ Then Amicus fell. His jewels had been shattered by the weight of the Abyss, his mind destroyed, and his body left empty._

Jolouque stood there for what seemed like forever, staring at the crumpled body that had only just recently smiled.

He would have died too, he supposed, if it weren't for the unicorn. The legendary beast, arriving out of the smoke and ash, put Jolouque on his back and, without even looking at the dead boy, rode to safety.

He had never understood why his brother had risked his life, and he thought he never would. Standing outside of Zalean's room just now, knowing that she was in trouble, the unthinkable happened; he finally understood.

_"Little brother, one day you'll understand."_

Sinking into the Abyss, he scaled down the lighter jewels, stopping only when he reached his Birthright Opal. He felt his jewels glow in response; this was his home, this is where he belonged. It wrapped him up in good feelings and warmth, begging him not to go one. Just like he had begged his brother, so long ago. Seizing all his jeweled power, he dived into the Darkness.

(Break)

Things were going perfectly, Afred thought to himself as he emptied his seed into Zalean once again. Her body was sweet, her mind ripe, and her fear… her fear was the best part. Maybe it was too perfect, almost disgustedly perfect, he lapped up the tears that streamed down her face; or maybe not.

There was a plan to his madness though, a subtle balance that had to be obtained. If he just killed her then it would be over, but if he tormented her she would scream even in the Darkness. Afred found her nipple and gathered it in his mouth, sucking on it gently while stroking her mind pleasingly with his jeweled power, before he rammed into her sending her into a torrent of pain; oh, he did love this.

However the game was coming to an end her minutes were running out. He entered her mind; laughing at the absence of inner barriers, as images yielded to him without a fight. Images that made him drive into her harder, the dirty little whore, she'd die the same way she made a living. Casting the imaging aside he descended into her mind, drawing closer and closer to her Self.

(Break)

He was in her mind, he was killing her, and the pain was so intense it felt like her head was cracking open. Zalean couldn't move and she couldn't breathe for each breath hurt; her eyes stared up blankly, seeing nothing, and there was a ringing in her ears. All she could feel was the pain.

But then she felt something else, a pressure on her wrist that hadn't been there before. Suddenly pure ragging power coursed through her and she let out a scream.

(Break)

The weight was immense and threatening, but Jolouque trudged on undaunted. The only thing on his mind was getting to Zalean, holding her in his arms, and taking her to safety; just like the unicorn had taken him away. The Green emerged before him and as he reached it the weight lessened; he could rest here but he didn't have time, Zalean was waiting for him.

As he started up again the pain was even more concentrated, with the Sapphire lying below him tauntingly; just in his reach and yet far beyond. Pressing himself onward and through the web that pushed against him, he reached the Sapphire and the weight gave way. He could stop here, but with the Red in his sights he couldn't let himself give up.

Descending even still, he left the sanctuary of the Sapphire and heading for the Red. He could feel his jewels draining fast, as the crushing weight engulfed him completely. Tapping into his reserves, he sent a tendril forward to attach itself to the ledge of safety, in the depths of the Red. Closing his eyes he yanked, and left his life to fate.

When he opened his eyes he stood in an empty hallway, staring at Zalean's door. Looking down, he saw that he held _his_ Red Jewel lovingly in his hand.

(Break)

Afred was shocked, he hadn't a clue what was going on, but somehow from the depth of the wench's Self a dark power was flying out towards him; with it came a scream. Suddenly, fearing for his life he began to withdrawal, but it was too late. A wave of raw power swept him up, flinging him out of Zalean's mind and back into his own.

In front of him the girl had managed to sit up, and her mouth was open in a scream. Only when he noticed that her eyes had become a swirling mist of blue, did he realize that the power had come from her. Just as this realization struck him, he heard an explosion and felt splinters rain on his face; for the door had been tore apart. There in the doorway, staring at Afred with a predatory lust in his eyes, was Jolouque; hate surging from him.

He felt the hold of a Red Jewel, and then… nothing.

A/n; Hope you like. I think it was very intense myself. Please review.


	17. Clear Paths

I'm back… mwahhaha! And I have bad news and good news. Wanna hear, okay, good news first.

Good news:

I have found away to get _Foramen_ out of the gutter.

Bad News:

Halt all progress on _Debt to a Mother_; yes, halt all progress until four chapters of _Foramen_ are complete. I hope to gain another reviewer too because I think Lady11Occult is pretty lonely.

Lady11Occult- My ever loyal reviewer, hmmmm… I have the greatest, deepest gratitude for you. I only wish others would read this and be like… awed. Why is _Debt to a Mother_ so much more popular than this, and how can I improve this?

Phoenixdame- Get out of my head! Ahhhhhh! (Runs around crazy, and smashes into wall.) You don't count as 'another reviewer' because you're my sister. Sorry. (Sticks tongue out at you.)

&&&&&&&&

"I'm here." Jolouque positioned himself in front of Zalean, allowing her eyes to focus on his face; he didn't dare touch her. The girl, a shadow of her former self, was broken and bruised; her naked body scarred and bloody, with eyes that stared out dull and lifeless. This dilapidated state wasn't what scared him though, what scared him was the dark glow that seemed to radiate from her, threatening anything that was near. "I'm here."

Keeping her attention on Jolouque she turned, her expression never changing, to look at the crumpled figure of Afred; nothing was left but the body, Jolouque had made certain of that. Licking her cracked lips she murmured, "He's empty."

A wave of relief blew through Jolouque, rocking him gently and leaving him slightly aware that the relief wasn't his alone. The dark glow that covered Zalean dimmed, taking with it all light so that none remained her's; every one of her features became a dark, limitless ravine. Her eyes closed and she fell weightless into his outstretched arms. The fluttering of her heart, that he felt through the torn slip she wore, was the only sign that she still lived.

Pressing his lips into her damp, brown locks, he felt a single, warm tear trail down his cheek. "I'm here."

(Break)

There was a scent of death in the air that grew stronger as Dorothea neared the crowd, which had gathered outside Zalean's room. "What happened here!" Swatting at those near by she made her way to the door, or what would've been a door if it hadn't of been exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. "Who did this?"

The questions fell from her lips but she didn't need answers, for it was all too clear. Inside the room everything was in disarray; the bed was rumpled, the sheets bloody, and a man lay dead on the floor. This man Dorothea knew very well, his name was Afred, he had been one of the ones sent into Kaeleer to spoil the exceptional witches. She could read this room like a book, the only question was…

"Is she still alive?"

A murmur went through the crowd, and one witch was pushed forward. Dorothea turned her eyes examining the woman as a hawk would its prey; she was small and weak, so unimportant that Dorothea couldn't even remember her name. The woman looked lost, she searched the crowd for a helping hand and then glanced back at Dorothea when noone offered aid. Bowing her head she began her tale, "Lady, I- I- I saw him take her out of the room. I didn't try to stop him, I- I'm sorry, he- he left the keep about five minutes ago, takeing the girl with him."

A growl rose in Dorothea's throat; she was tied of waiting for answers, "Who is _he_, and where did _he_ take her?"

"Jolouque- Jolouque took her. I don't know where he went." The witch squeaked, cowering from Dorothea's rage. To save her own skin she blurted out, "But she is still alive."

**Finally**. "Prince Cronin," Dorothea turned to the Master of the Guards about to order a search, but just then Earn pushed her way through the crowd, and grabbed the witch who had seen Jolouque and Zalean leave.

"What do you mean she's still alive? She's supposed to be dead! Not in Jolouque's arms being carried away!" Earn shook the witch savagely, before throwing her aside and turning to Dorothea. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't of brought the girl here, Jolouque would still be mine!"

Dorothea's Red Jewel sprang to life, attacking Earn with a vicious blow that sent her to her knees. A smirk crawled across Dorothea's face, "Pathetic fool, all this for a lover." Dorothea sent another bolt of power into the withering witch, relishing in her screams. If she ruined Dorothea's chance to take over Earth, she would never have a lover again.

"Prince Cronin, ready a team of Warlords, I will have Zalean; alive." Dorothea released her grip on Earn and turned in a flourish of skirts, heading back to her room; she had to make ready for the hunt. Motioning to Earn she continued, "Oh, and get this filth out of my sight."

"What should we do with her, my Lady?" Prince Cronin yanked Earn to her feet; he would obey Dorothea's every command because the witch struck fear in his heart.

"Let the men 'take care' of her." Dorothea's laughter receded with her footsteps, as she disappeared around the corner.

Hidden in the shadows, a lone figure followed Prince Cronin, unnoticed, as he gathered the guards for the mission. When Dorothea arrived the trail had already been found, and soon they set off; the mysterious figure in the rear.

(Break)

The ride to the northern Alter would have been quicker on the Red Winds, but with Zalean, in the state she was in, Jolouque played it safe on the lighter Winds; so it was midnight before they arrived. The Priestess meet him at the door took one look at Zalean, asleep in his arms, and hurried about preparing a sickbed.

"What happened?" The Priestess piled together the last of the blankets and motioned for him to place her atop it.

Jolouque laid Zalean down on the makeshift pallet, before turning to the Priestess. "A man from Dorothea's court did this, he must have been under order, or something. I- I got there too late to save her."

"What are you talking about? She is alive isn't she?" The Priestess clucked, trying to make the best out of everything.

Jolouque didn't want to hear it though. He trudged out of the room and out of the sanctuary, to be alone with the night. He should've been there, should have seen it coming; then none of this would of happened. She could've been killed. Furious he punched a near- by- wall, crushing it under his fist, _he should have been there_. But he wasn't, and Zalean paid for it deeply.

A noise interrupted his thoughts; footsteps. Sending out Red tendrils to search the night around him, he felt the tug of a Purple Dusk heading steadily his way. Sliding into a defense position he waited for the intruder, most definitely one of Dorothea's minions; but how had they tracked him down so fast? He had been careful, or so he thought, to cover up his trail, but obviously that didn't stop them.

The footsteps were close now, so he threw a sight shield around him and readied his jewel. The witch that came out of the darkness though, was nothing like he expected. A young Hearth witch, breathing heavily from her sprint. Throwing off the sight shield, he caught the witch in mid dash and smothered her screams with a palm.

"I won't hurt you." He hissed in the struggling girl ear, dragging her inside; now suspicious of the night. "I'm going to let go of you, if you promise not to scream."

The witch didn't listen; instead she elbowed him in the stomach and stomped on his foot. Not prepared for such an attack he loosened his grip enough for her to slip through. "Where's Zalean!"

The red headed vixen didn't wait for an answer, she barged her way into the room where Zalean lay and stopped, stunned. Jolouque saw her reaction and knew she was no threat, this was a friend who cared; the tears that painted her face proved that much. "Wasn't what you expected?"

The witch looked up at Jolouque her mouth moving, but no sound coming out. Finally in a whisper she asked, "How could someone do this?"

"Dorothea, that's how." Her taint could infect the purest soul and destroy without a cause. Jolouque shook his head, and went to kneel beside Zalean; it was all too much to think on now, now he had to protect Zalean.

"She can't stay here," The vixen stepped forward sending a questioning look at the Priestess. "If your going to open the Gate you better do it know, because Dorothea is on her way with a whole company of guards."

"I know I can here them coming, but it will take time." The Priestess went to the Alter sharing a knowing glance with Jolouque.

A Purple Dusk Hearth witch: an Opal Jeweled Priestess: and a Red Jeweled Warlord Prince, were no match for a troop of dark jeweled Blood.

"How many are there?" Jolouque got to his feet and questioned the Hearth witch face to face.

"Twelve, at least."

"I'll hold them off as long as I can, stay here and help the Priestess." Jolouque left with a last, linguring glance at Zalean. If she could make it to Kaeleer, she would be all right.

He stepped out into the night once again, throwing a Red shield around the Alter and everyone inside. The dark night hampered his sight but not the rest of his senses, and he knew that they were waiting for him. He was up against two Red Warlords, three Green witches, two Princes one wearing an Opal the other Sapphire, and of course Dorothea. There were others as well but they wore darker jewels that he couldn't read; he'd only have one shot.

Letting out a roar he lounged forward, his Red Jewel trained on the Opal Warlord nearest him. As he let go of his power in a burst, the Warlord fell, and Jolouque turned on one of the witches snapping her neck like a twig. A blow to his head, combined with a pulse of Sapphire strength, caught him off guard. Tumbling into the dirt Jolouque sent a flare of Red into the eyes of his newest opponent, temporarily blinding his foe. A dark power seized him dragging him to his feet, like a rag doll, and he could fell his mind give way.

With a surge of power, Jolouque shot out randomly feeling the Sapphire disintegrate before his touch, as well as one of the other witches. He had also struck someone else, and Jolouque found himself free of the dark jeweled grasp. His Red was draining fast; he knew his shields would give soon. Climbing to his feet he discharged one more burst of his jewel and made his way back into the Alter.

As he staggered in the vixen ran up to meet him, "The gate isn't ready. We need more time."

Just then his shield around the Alter collapsed, and a dark wave barreled through Jolouque sending him to his knees. The vixen let out a shriek as Dorothea stepped through the door, not even bothering to open it. Her Purple Dusk cradled about Jolouque, lifting him a couple of inches off the floor, and dragged him after the vixen as she ran. In the Alter room the candles had just been prepared, but there was no time; Dorothea's men were there.

"Did you think you could really get away?" Dorothea's laughter filled the room. With a flicker of her Red power the dark candles burst, leaving them useless. "If you give us Zalean I'll spare you, Jolouque. I am rather fond of you."

"Jolouque?"

The voice was small and faint but it gathered everyone's attention, for it came from Zalean. Jolouque crawled to her side, gently lifting her into his arms; she stared at him with blue eyes, filled with pain. "Jolouque."

"Don't worry I won't let them have you." He soothed back her hair, cooing softly in her ear.

"Awwww, but my dear, foolish man, you have no choice!" Dorothea released a bolt of the Red and it shook Jolouque from head to toe, throwing both him and Zalean against the wall that held the Gate.

A deep haunting voice belowed about the room, "Oh, but he does." Zalean rose gracefully to her feet and, before Jolouque could register what was happening, the dark light seeped out of her cloaking Jolouque in nothingness.

(Break)

Dorothea didn't understand what was going on, it didn't make any sense. The dark… the dark _light_, which had just completely engulfed Zalean and Jolouque, as well as the Priestess and Hearth witch, was now climbing up the wall creating a new kind of gate. It also seemed that the new Gate was slowly sucking in the dark light, as well as those within.

Venturing forward Dorothea brushed her jewels against the light, and surprisingly found a familiar Red jewel brushing back. Then the dark light was dissipated completely, and Zalean and the others were gone.

"Get a Priestess to open this Gate." Dorothea ordered; however her thoughts weren't on the Gate, they were still stuck on the feeling of having her own jewels turned against her.

Callie here; Please Review, it will make me oh so happy.


	18. Hard to Believe

Kaeleer's Dark Alter wavered in the flickering flames of witch light, which cast shadows into every corner. All was still with the exception of this light, all was silent; the Priestess who tended the Alter was long gone, lying now in the land of dreams. No one expected what was to come, not even the Darkness that lingered in that place of power. And no one was there to stop it.

Suddenly the Alter surged with life, snuffing out the witch fire to let the Darkness reign over all. Something foreign yet familiar stirred amidst the Darkness, casting cautiously about into its surroundings and expanding with each moment. It converged at the Gate, opening it with a power that hadn't been used for years. The Darkness watched this all in awe, making way for its old friend. Then the power subsided drawing into itself, into a young witch, to reveal the four figures that had cradled in its safety. As the power returned to its dormint state the witch flame snapped into being, and the Darkness withdrew to its respectable corners.

The young witch, from whom this craft came, slid to the floor in exhaustion. Her eyes closed involuntarily and her head lulled to the side, as shadows etched into her features. All was still again.

(Break)

Jolouque struggled to wake as light hit his closed lids but the darkness was clawing at him, pulling him down into the comfort of sleep. A damp cloth pressed into his forehead, soothing him like a lover's caress. He had to wake, he had to find Zalean, he had to save her from… from…

"Oh good, you're awake."

He didn't remember opening his eyes but there above him was the red headed vixen, concern and exhaustion clear in her brown eyes. Words rose in his mind, which were blocked by the soreness in his throat. All he could utter was, "Zalean?"

A darkness seemed to shift into her expression, a darkness that perplexed him and added to his fears. Ignoring the pain that throbbed through his body, he lifted himself into sitting position and looked around him. They were in an Alter room but not the one he had brought Zalean through. They must have made it through the Gate, but he couldn't remember much; only the dark light.

The Priestess caught his eye; she was bent over a body Opal craft flowing from her hands, and a look of deep concentration scrawled on her face. His eyes fell to the body, taking in the rich mahogany locks, the olive tinged skin, the body that had wrapped around him in his moment of weakness; Zalean. She looked like she was in a deep sleep, which he would have believed if it weren't for the wounds that covered her. He had seen her like this before, limp and defeated in his arms. He was enraged, incensed that this had happened to her, and then he broke down as tears filled his eyes.

The vixen got to her feet and went to her friend, a flower that had been crushed beneath someone's boot; settling down and crossing her legs, she took the sleeping girls hand. "She'll be okay. As long as we're here for her she'll be okay."

Jolouque wanted to believe this, he wanted to with all his heart, but just couldn't.

"You can't let doubt steal her away." The vixen said after studying his expression, "She is healing herself, you know? She has managed to keep the Purple Dusk and-"

"What?" Jolouque looked at the girl surprised, "She doesn't have a jewel, she's Landen."

The vixen looked down at the hand she held, and then to the bracelet with its purple jewel, "That's what she thought too."

"Priestess?" Jolouque turned to the Priestess for reassurance. This wasn't possible, how could it be? There wasn't a magical trace on her, nothing that symbolized she was Blood.

"Warlord?" The Priestess's expression said that this was too complicated for even her to understand, so he should just accept it.

Jolouque found that he couldn't wrap his mind around the concept that Zalean was Blood. He almost felt betrayed that she hadn't told him, despite the fact that he was there to help her. How could this information be secluded from him? "So she is a Purple Dusk witch?"

"No." This answer confused him more; she wore the Purple Dusk but wasn't a Purple Dusk witch. Sensing his confusion the Priestess continued to explain. "It seems that the jewel she carries, the jewel I gave her, scales the jewel caste copying the power of any jewel when needed. I don't understand how or why, but I know she cannot keep a set jewel forever. Her jewel will either ascend or descend when time comes. Since we arrived her, she has ascended to the Purple Dusk from the Sapphire, and it seems she is hanging on to this."

Jolouque felt his mind clouding, and he knew it had nothing to do with the sleep threatening to pull him under. This was too much to handle all at once, and belief didn't come easy. His eyes focused on the Purple Dusk jewel wrapped around Zalean's wrist, and felt the throb of energy that flowed through her; she was healing. Slowly but surely.

"Will this really be enough?" He directed his attention to the vixen.

"Of course."


	19. Darkness Fades

Callie Here: Oh I feel so stupid, I thought I posted this a month ago, and since no one reviewed I just was like oh well and stopped writing. I feel so stupid. Well here it is, the chapter that wasn't posted.

Darkness faded away, like twilight in dawn's spiraling path, and voices echoed filling the ominous void that was a mind. Thought was drifting, reality was elusive, and time was illegitimate in the darkness, but as light came to greet Zalean the indiscernible veil was lifted. With the lifting of the veil came the image of a fox. Motherly worry etched itself deep into the fox's face; it took her hand in its paw, and licked her brow with a warm, wet tongue.

"Wynona?"

The fox's fickle face became a human's, the paw a hand, and the tongue a damp cloth, as Zalean concluded the immeasurable.

"Oh, so the vixen has a name?" Zalean looked beyond Wynona's shoulder to where Jolouque sat, smoking a pipe of all things. He nodded in her direction and winked, "It's been a while; we all missed you."

Wynona squealed in delight and clapped her hands to an unusual beat, "That's not the least of it, in your absence we've become nostalgic. We're so glad you're back with us."

Zalean smiled weakly, as every muscle in her face strained her mind strained with memories; memories that arose in a tidal wave of hell. Her eyes closed as silent sobs rocked her, unobserved by Jolouque and Wynona, a pain seemed to ripple through her leaving its imprint on her soul. "Well I'm glad to be back." The whisper rose from clenched teeth, washing the sorrows beneath a false façade.

"Well, I'll go tell the Priestess that you're awake." Wynona made to rise, but changing her mind she swiftly embraced Zalean in arms of warmth. "I'm so glad you're back." With that she left, a wave of jubilance exuding in her wake.

It was only when Wynona's footsteps faded away did Zalean glance hesitantly at Jolouque. "How long was I out?"

"Not too long, three days no more, but it certainly worried me." He emptied his pipe before climbing from his chair and heading to her side. "So how are you?"

It was a simple question but it made her tense up nonetheless. His close proximity frightened her; making her feel insecure and making the memories rear their ugly head. "I'm fine."

She found herself lapsing into silence, staring up into his eyes that were wide with intensity. She feared these eyes, and she feared him. On a sudden impulse, Jolouque reached out to stroke her check with a hand, which seemed so foreign as it pulsated with strength and hidden rage. Flinching away, Zalean cowered from the touch, which was threatening and docile all at once. Jolouque appeared hurt by her terror, dropping his hand defeated he resumed his innocent questions. "You haven't eaten are you hungry?"

Solemnly she shook her head, her thoughts had never once lingered on food since she awakened so why start now. She trained her eyes on the ground below her; afraid to look at him, afraid to see the hurt in his eyes and the slight frown that creased his face when his glance strayed to her bruised body. Anger suddenly rose in her, smoldering like a burning bush. She remembered how he tried to touch her, just how Afred had touched her, a warm gentle brush of her cheek that would be replaced by hurt.

For a moment her vision crossed and she saw Afred sitting there, a malicious grin on his face and lust in his eyes. "You can have me." She found herself whispering, hissing like a snake.

A stunned expression lit Jolouque's features, and his eyes wavered momentarily casting down at his folded hands then back up at her. At a loss for words he could only stare at her, hoping that his sorrow bleed from his eyes and marred her soul.

Zalean looked away from him, confused and ashamed for what she had said. She hadn't meant it like that, hadn't meant to hurt him; or had she.

"All you men ever seem to want is pleasure, you seem to drown yourself in it and come back feeling renewed. It was easy for me to lay there, a rag doll used for play." Her voice was harsh and spiteful coated in hate. Jolouque closed his eyes he didn't want to hear this; not this revelation of pain, not from her. "I kept thinking to myself, why? Why doesn't he just kill me? He had the power, in his little finger, to end me right there, but no he wanted me to suffer, because he found pleasure in my pain. He used me for what I am, a whore, and he ended up taking everything from me in those minutes of pain. And he thrived from it, just like all the others whose appetites I have quenched."

A maniacal laughter broke from her, spilling over like a goblet of madness. Carefully, testing her strength, she crawled toward Jolouque, inching forward till she straddled him and in turn wrapped him up with the warmth of her body. He gazed at her with astonishment. "You want me, you can have me." She kissed him fiercely, rocking him with her intensity as she searched every crevice of his mouth with her tongue, desperately, for answers to her unspoken questions. Breaking away she spat angrily in her ear, intent on showing her discontent. "It's easy just to lay there staring up through lifeless eyes."

Jolouque found himself pushing her off him, so she tumbled dangerously to the sanctuary floor. She was mad with laughter despite the thud that had resounded as her head hit the ground; she laughed so hard that tears spilled freely down her cheeks. Then she was no longer laughing only bawling her eyes out as each sob wretched her, a crumpled figure lost in a maze of cruelty. Jolouque got down beside her on his hands and knees, numbly placing himself on top of her as if he could shield her from the demon's reign.

"Zalean!" His voice was drowned by her sorrows. "Zalean look at me!" Grabbing her face, like a mother would an unruly child, he held her so she had no choice but to comply. "I will not let them hurt you anymore."

The once strong voice that he had held with a manly confidence, went brittle and failed when he counted on it the most. Yet she waited, tear streaked and sobbing, pleading with her eyes for him to tell her what she needed to hear.

"I won't let them hurt you. Anymore." He whispered the promise through clenched teeth. "I'd rather die then let them touch you. They won't bother you anymore, you left that all behind because I'm here."

He repeated the words he had said before, dumbly. Her sobs slowly echoed and faded, reduced to sniffles, but she still lay frozen; paralyzed by fear. Jolouque caught his breath, words rocking through his brain, which he was afraid to say but he knew she had to hear. Had to hear them now when she was so impervious, when she could either accept or deny him with clarity.

He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, and kissed her tentatively, "I love you."

With those simple words the darkness seemed to shift, and fade.


End file.
